callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Create-A-Class
Create-A-Class is a multiplayer feature to create your own weapon class in Call of Duty 4, Call of Duty: World at War, and Modern Warfare 2. Call of Duty 4 Create-A-Class was first introduced in Call of Duty 4. It is only available when the player has reached Level 4, and as the player progresses through the ranks, new guns, perks and attachments are unlocked. There is one primary weapon slot, and one pistol slot. There is also a special grenade slot. Then there are the 3 perk slots. When the Overkill perk is used, the pistol slot becomes another primary weapon slot, but the second primary weapon cannot use a camouflage. World at War The Create-A-Class menu is the pretty much the same from Call of Duty 4, but it has World War 2 weapons instead of modern weapons like in the previous editions of the series and seems to be unchanged expect for the addition of Vehicle Perks. The primary weapon slot contains Bolt action rifles, semi-automatic rifles, submachine guns, machine guns, and shotguns. The secondary weapons consist of pistols. There are primary grenade and special grenade slots, three perk slots, and a new vehicle perk. It is also possible to unlock another 5 create-a-class classes by prestiging to the 10th prestige. Modern Warfare 2 The Create-A-Class menu is unchanged. As with World at War, it is possible to unlock more create-a-class classes every other prestige. Create-A-Class menu Primary weapon Here the player chooses a class of weapon, and then chooses a weapon in that class. Then he/she may apply a weapon attachment and camouflage if wanted, but in World at War, there is no camouflage, so this step would be skipped. So an example; Primary weapon > LMGs > M249 SAW > Grip > Blue Tiger Camouflage Secondary weapon This slot consists of pistols in Call of Duty 4 and World at War, but in Modern Warfare 2 it contains Launchers, Machine Pistols and Shotguns in addition to pistols. So an example of a selection: Secondary Weapon > M9 > Suppressor (only in Call of Duty 4) in Modern Warfare 2; Secondary Weapon > Machine Pistols > TMP > Extended Mags No camouflage is available for secondary weapons in any game. Though, in Modern Warfare 2, XP can still be earned with head shot challenges from secondary weapons. Grenades In Call of Duty 4, the only primary grenade available is the Frag grenade. In World at War, there are 3 Primary grenades, so a selection would be Primary Grenades > Molotov Cocktail In Modern Warfare 2, the grenade selection has been changed. Instead of a Frag grenade, the player may now choose from a variety of other things, such as claymores and the Throwing Knife. This slot has been renamed to "Equipment". So a selection could be; Equipment > C4 Secondary Grenades The selection remains the same in all games, except the special grenades are different in World at War. So a selection; Secondary Grenade > Stun grenade Perks The perks are subcategorized into 3 tiers, simply called Tier 1, 2 and 3. Tier 1 is blue, 2 is red and 3 is yellow. Another tier of perk is present in World at War: the Vehicle Perk. A perk selection would be: Perk 1 > Bandolier Perk 2 > Juggernaut Perk 3 > Deep Impact Vehicle Perk (Only in World at War) > Ordnance Training Deathstreak (Only in Modern Warfare 2) > Copycat Naming the Class In addition to all of this, you can rename your class to your liking. The default names of the classes are "Custom Class 1", "Custom Class 2" and so forth.